Oscuro destino
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Yuri no dejaría que nada le sucediera a sus pequeños, ellos no debían pagar por la fatídica noche en la que fue atacada por aquel demonio pero Shiro no parecía pensar lo mismo que ella, él estaba ahí para cumplir con su deber y no se detendría hasta cumplir con la misión que le fue encomendada. Asesinar a los hijos de Satán sin importar qué... nada lo haría cambiar de opinión..(UA)


**Ao no Exorcist no me perteneces es propiedad de Kazue Kato yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Como verán es un universo alterno, un pequeño shot que rondaba por mi cabeza y que hasta ahora me animé a escribir, posiblemente le dé una continuación y esto sea algo así como un prólogo de otra historia que involucraría a Rin. En fin ya veré XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shot. Oscuro destino.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Cuéntame la verdad más oscura y yo lo mantendré como el secreto más preciado".**

 **.**

 **.**

Precipitándose, cada latido era una sobredosis de adrenalina en su más pura esencia recorriendo su cuerpo. La mujer aceleró el paso tratando así de llegar cuanto antes a su destino, el templo más cercano. Yuri tontamente había desperdiciado dos horas vagando por los alrededores, traspasando así los límites del sacrosanto lugar y permaneciendo más tiempo ahí del que hubiese querido tratando de dejar a un lado los contratiempos de su vida, la curiosidad en ocasiones cobraba una enorme factura a quienes se aventuraban a experimentarla.

En un principio la idea de regresar a su confinamiento en el templo no le hizo la menor gracia, incluso había refunfuñado al respecto ante la sola idea de enclaustrarse de nuevo en su habitación esperando la llegada del alba para así comenzar con otra tediosa jornada. En retrospectiva, su vida se basaba en eso, un devenir de obligaciones que perdurarían hasta que su existencia se redujera a nada.

Sin poder hacer nada al respecto se resignó a emprender el camino de regreso al templo. La oscuridad de la noche comenzaba cubrir al derredor. Al menos conservó el temple durante los primeros minutos de la caminata recordándose que una mujer adulta caminando a solas por aquellos lugares no era del todo trillado, es decir, ella era perfectamente capaz de protegerse tanto de personas así como otro tipo de criaturas. En su mente al menos así lo suponía.

La realidad distaba demasiado de su realidad. La mujer corrió aun más a prisa, las sombras habían cobrado vida propia y los sonidos se habían vuelto tan reales que azoraban sus oídos, un sonido fuera de este mundo que susurraba palabras inteligibles para ella. El pánico afloró cuando los encantamientos no surtieron efecto alguno, fueron solo simples palabras susurradas al aire, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la noche, solo eso.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué clase de criatura no se inmutaba ante algún encantamiento? Una muy poderosa. Se dijo. Debió imaginarse que en los límites del templo pudiese haber algún tipo de criatura aguardando, algún familiar que cuidara de los alrededores y era normal que estuviese furiosos de que ella hubiese irrumpido sin su permiso en el lugar ¿pero que no pudiese saber lo que era o siquiera poder detenerlo?

— ¿Quién eres?—gritó mientras se detenía en un sinuoso camino, ya estaba próxima al límite de aquel lugar con el templo. Con cuidado oteó el lugar, examinando minuciosamente cada recoveco. Nada. Oscuridad y un desconcertante silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

No obstante tras minutos de aquel interminable silencio, un único sonido llenó el aire. Una risa, gutural, tan llena de satisfacción y casi diabólica. Yuri contempló más allá, algo borroso, una difuminada sombra negra se arremolinaba a la distancia para finalmente esfumarse ante sus atónitos ojos ¿Qué clase de demonio podría ser aquel? ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella?

Con la falsa esperanza de que aquel ser ya se hubiese marchado, Yuri emprendió el camino, sin embargo la sensación de ser observada a la distancia cual presa de algún depredador, nunca desapareció.

Sin percatarse demasiado del camino que recorría, Yuri no se percató de que frente a ella alguien aguardaba sino hasta que el leve impacto del choque la hizo trastabillar.

—Gracias y lo siento yo…—las palabras murieron en su boca cuando se dio cuenta de que un desconocido había detenido su estrepitosa e inminente caída.

La sonrisa del desconocido se amplió con total satisfacción, una satisfacción que nada tenía que ver con la gratitud de la mujer sino con el pánico que de ésta emanaba, el dulce aroma del miedo brotando de cada poro de su piel.

Yuri se revolvió del agarre del sujeto tratando de liberarse, oponiéndose a él con todas las fuerzas que poseía.

Sorprendentemente él la dejó ir. Aprovechando dicha oportunidad, Yuri corrió con todo lo que sus pies le permitieron. Buscando el lugar exacto o mejor dicho un indicio de su cercanía con el templo. No había nada, pero se suponía que debería estar a unos metros ¿tanto se había alejado en su recorrido?

El extraño apareció frente suyo, completamente indiferente a su terror. Era un hombre que emanaba un aura diferente, como si no fuese de ese mundo y tal vez así fuese. Su cabello negro y afilados rasgos gritaban "peligro" por todos lados, y sus ojos una inminente maldad prometiendo devastación por donde mirara, muerte, sufrimiento.

Algo totalmente atemporal en él, su omnipotencia era casi palpable. Algo totalmente oscuro.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres demonio?—profirió Yuri tratando de controlar su voz de los leves temblores, aun cuando su voz se quebrara mantendría el temple propio en ella sin demostrar algún signo evidente de lo que él le provocaba.

El extraño hombre terció una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, apenas imperceptible debido a la sobrenatural oscuridad de esa noche. La única acción que la mujer nunca esperó es que le tendiera la mano en una abierta invitación. El instinto de la mujer gritaba que corriera de ahí tan rápido como pudiera pero su cuerpo se opuso a su ferviente deseo de huir.

Sin saber por qué, ella tomó de su mano tendida haciendo que esos oscuros ojos llamearan con algo que ella no supo cómo descifrar y que no quería descifrar. Un terrible temblor se instaló en lo profundo de su ser, incapaz de poder controlarlo.

—No, gracias a ti— soltó con total ironía impregnando aquella voz tan familiar, saliendo desde la profundidad de la garganta del hombre. La misma que antes había proferido aquella espeluznante risa.

Antes de que ella pudiese moverse o hacer cualquier cosa, él la acercó más y lo siguiente que supo fue que una poderosa luz la cegó y se apoderó de ella, ardiendo cada vez más, sumiéndola en un estado de letargo, sucumbiendo a la calidez, Yuri cerró los ojos… después simplemente no hubo nada. Vacío y oscuridad.

El hombre casi pudo saborear la vida de la chica, cada emoción, deleitándose de ella, vitalidad, pureza, una mujer sin macula alguna en su corazón… o tal vez no. Incluso los humanos recluían los sentimientos más oscuros en lo profundo de sus corazones, negando algún sentimiento negativo, reprimiendo, engañándose a sí mismos. No importaba qué tan noble aparentara ser o la nobleza que demostraran incluso así las grietas permanecían abiertas permitiendo el acceso a la oscuridad.

Ella no era diferente al resto, una joven Miko confinada en aquel templo pero a fin de cuentas una humana. La oscuridad fácilmente podía arrastrarse a su interior, coludirse y corromper su alma.

La joven mujer colapsó poco después, intacta, sin ningún rastro de daño alguno. Perfecto, era justo lo que necesitaba. El extraño la miró ahí tendida, los latidos aun eran perceptibles en ella. ¿Compasión? No había nada. Ella era el artífice en sus planes, la pieza que iniciaría su juego.

…

Un agridulce dolor laceró el corazón de Yui y sus labios esbozaron una triste sonrisa.

" _ **El destino por fin te ha alcanzado"**_. Esas palabras revolotearon en su cabeza.

El infierno. Este era un lugar del que se hablaba en todo el mundo sin excepción alguna, la mayoría de las religiones tenían un concepto de éste sin importar qué, adjudicando al término un significado oscuro en el que las almas recibían algún tipo de castigo, o señalándolo como el hogar de aquellas criaturas cuya existencia se limitaba a la oscuridad. Asshia y Gehena. Dos mundos ligados y separados por una delgada línea en la atemporalidad. Dos lados de un espejo.

Ella quien hasta entonces había servido para la protección de Asshia ahora se debatía entre la decisión más importante de su existencia. Enfrentándose a su frío e insensible destino, aquel que comenzó a forjarse aquella fatídica noche, nueve meses atrás en su encuentro con aquel ser de oscuridad. El rey y gobernante de gehena. Él estaba persiguiéndola y ella lo sabía, el viejo juego del gato y el ratón.

Cada noche después de eso notaba su presencia, ahí afuera en la fría oscuridad, amenazante e invisible. Resguardándola tan cerca como podía que casi podía ver sus ojos, los mismos ojos que ella recordaba y de nuevo aquel brillo.

—Yuri—aquella voz la despertó de sus cavilaciones.

De antaño esa simple voz había sido un aliciente pero ahora era la que auguraba un terrible y fatídico final. Él era ahora su verdugo.

La mujer retrocedió un par de pasos tratando así de ganar distancia entre el hombre y ella e intentando inútilmente no tropezar en aquella oscuridad, una escena tan parecida a la de hacía varios meses pero con protagonistas totalmente distintos entre sí en varios aspectos. La respiración se volvió entrecortada debido al exorbitante esfuerzo que su débil cuerpo estaba ejerciendo, Yuri paseó la mirada tratando de encontrar un lugar por donde escurrirse, una puerta o ventana, incluso un pequeño agujero serviría.

—Aléjate shiro—advirtió su voz apenas en un susurro.

Era él, Fujimoto shiro, el enviado para poner fin a su existencia y la de sus hijos recién nacidos. Un aire gélido congeló el ambiente atravesando el camisón manchado de Yuri, rastros de tierra como un vestigio de su carrera, la carrera por su vida y la de sus pequeños.

Las manos de Fujimoto palparon algo en su espalda y entonces ella lo supo, el arma que el hombre empuñaría en su contra. Casi petrificada levantó la vista enfrentándose a los ojos de hombre, oscuros y profundos que casi parecían atravesarla, cualquier rastro de apacibilidad se había esfumado dejando en su lugar la seriedad.

Fujimoto cerró los ojos con cansancio. La muerte era un estado natural tanto como la vida y por mucho tiempo se había acostumbrado a su absoluta presencia, él mejor que nadie sabía de aquello pues formaba parte de su trabajo… todas las cosas estaban destinadas a morir, dejar su existencia a un lado.

Las manos del hombre se afianzaron al arma, la encargada de sellar el destino de la humanidad, el artilugio predestinado ¿entonces por qué sentía una leve punzada de dolor ante el semblante de Yuri? Esa pobre chiquilla, su vida había sido tan breve y ésta acabaría a causa de un demonio, aquellas criaturas que corrompían los corazones humanos por sus propios deseos egoístas, él como exorcista sabía de sobra que ningún humano merecía morir por obra de un demonio. De hecho era trabajo de todo exorcista proteger la vida en Asshia no tomarla… sin embargo algunas excepciones ameritaban tan premeditada y drástica decisión.

Ciertamente Fujimoto no había rechistado cuando se le informó de su misión, no sintió nada, con el tiempo había aprendido a erigir aquel muro, adoptando su trabajo como un estilo de vida, una lógica que no soportaba emociones de ningún tipo, observar la vida, preservarla pero no vivirla.

La muerte de esta mujer y la de sus hijos solo era un catalizador para algo más grande en su intento por preservar la paz en Asshia, el tiempo marchaba y nada cambiaba, al igual que Yuri, Fujimoto no vería venir su muerte sino hasta que fuese demasiado tarde para evitarla o resignarse. Vaya ironía. Reprochó internamente por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, era tiempo de regresar al mundo real y cumplir con su deber.

Matar a la mujer y con ella a los vástagos del demonio más poderoso de gehena, Satán. ¿Inhumano? Quizás, pero era por un bien mayor. Deber, honor, existencia.

—Lo siento Yuri, es la única opción que tenemos y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe ¿lo sabes verdad, lo que significaría para Asshia dejar vivos a estos niños?—una elección fue tomada desde que la noticia salió a la luz, encontrar, matar y volver a casa, así de simple. O tal vez no.

La mirada que ella le dio al hombre lo dijo todo, la supervivencia de sus pequeños marcaba la caída de su mundo, pero ella definitivamente no podía simplemente quedarse ahí y entregar a sus hijos a aquel hombre y verlos morir. A pesar de todo amaba a sus pequeños sin importar que fuesen hijos de un demonio ¿resultaba extraño tener esos sentimientos hacia los hijos de Satán, aquel hombre que la había acorralado meses antes? Viendo lo frágiles que eran era injusto decidir por ellos, eso debía detenerse. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Son mis hijos y nadie les hará daño—sentenció segura de su postura, daría su propia vida a cambio de la suya si era necesario.

—Deben ser eliminados Yuri entiéndelo—él le dedicó una paciente pero estricta mirada. Yuri no parecía entender la proporción del problema incluso cuando ya le había explicado con antelación todo lo referente a ésta cuando a él le habían asignado el deber de mantener un ojo en ella tanto como fuese posible para evitar que se metiera en problemas y para evitar cualquier contacto posible con el demonio.

Yuri acunó aun más a sus hijos de una manera protectora, el cansancio comenzaba a vencerla conforme el tiempo pasaba pero no quería darle importancia. Era inaudito lo que Shiro le decía, una profecía, una profecía condenaba a sus hijos a ser asesinados, no, sacrificados. No eso jamás. Esos niños eran suyos.

Sabía que ese momento algún día llegaría. Cautelosamente la mujer depositó a sus hijos en el frío suelo haciendo que los pequeños profirieran un retumbante llanto. El corazón de Yuri casi se rompió al oírlos de esa manera pero se armó de valor, se abalanzó sobre el hombre tratando inútilmente de quitarle el arma y acabar con él de la misma manera como él pensaba hacerlo con sus hijos. De entre los ropajes de shiro encontró una daga, la hoja brillaba sobresaliendo de la tenue oscuridad de la habitación del mismo templo en donde estaba enclaustrada desde que los monjes se enteraron de su estado. Dio un leve respigo ante el pensamiento de lo que estaba por hacer, de lo que estaba por venir pero era la única opción que tenia, cerró los ojos y tomó la fría empuñadura sin poder evitar que su mano temblara.

No consiguió nada, la oscuridad nubló su vista y sus fuerzas parecían desvanecerse.

—Han tomado demasiado de ti—habló Fujimoto haciéndola a un lado, tal parecía que no necesitaba acabar con la madre para ir por los niños, ellos mismos habían hecho el trabajo robándole la energía vital al momento del nacimiento.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo y no había más que hacer por ella. Fujimoto desenvainó por fin el arma con una mano y cogiendo a uno de los niños con la otra, lo levantó sin gran esfuerzo, era tan frágil, diminuto e inocente ¿en verdad era es el hijo de un demonio?

Apartando aquellos pensamientos de su mente, el hombre levantó el arma para dar la estocada final no obstante los ojos de la pequeña criatura se abrieron para mirarlo, tan azules como el océano, brillantes de curiosidad infinita y desbordantes de ternura e inocencia propias de una criatura contrastando con las pequeñas flamas que su cuerpo emanaba sin más, una muestra de su procedencia demoniaca. El pequeño entonces extendió su pequeño bracito en su dirección queriendo tocar su mejilla, algo dentro de Fujimoto se revolvió y explotó.

—Ayúdalos Shiro, sabes que no puedes hacerlo ellos no tienen la culpa de ser hijos de él—pidió Yui con el último aliento que le quedaba.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? En ese momento Fujimoto estaba abrazando el racional pensamiento sobre sus turbulentas emociones, dejar a los niños con vida y tomar medidas, mentirle al vaticano y hacerles creer que éstos habían muerto. Sí, era la opción más viable y él lo sabía.

Funcionaria, claro que lo haría pero solo si recurría a su último recurso. Sellaría los poderes de la criatura, el arma destinada a arrebatarle la vida era ahora su única oportunidad de vivir una vida normal.

— ¿Condenarías a todos por unos niños?—preguntó Fujimoto al cuerpo inerte de Yuri, no hubo respuesta alguna a la interrogante—entonces moriremos todos porque ellos vivirán—sentenció.

Era todo, la decisión había sido tomada y con ello el destino fue sellado. Enfundó de nuevo el arma, se aseguraría con su propia vida de que ésta no fuese desenvainada nunca y con ello aseguraba también la protección de ambos niños. Desde ahora sus niños.

.

.

 _ **¿Fin?...**_

 _ **Es lo primero que escribo sobre Ao no Exorcist así que disculpen los posibles fallos que pueda tener la redacción así como la historia en general… ahora solo me he concentrado en Fujimoto en este AU…**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
